The Next DemiGods: A New Generation
by shaniceMARIEE
Summary: This is the adventure of Lucas, Katey and Mina. Is there a war on the rise? Are Katey and Lucas made for each other? yeah i know i suck at summaries but this is my first fan fic so i hope you guys like it
1. Prologue: 3 Years Ago

Prologue

3 Years Ago

Lucas

Today was Lucas's first day of seventh grade and he had just turned 12. He combed his hair as he walked down the stairs of his apartment. "Bye mum I'll see you when I get home," he yelled before grabbing his brand new backpack "be safe, no more fights" he heard his mum yell as he closed the door and rolled his eyes. At this time they didn't know that this would be the last time they saw each other.

Lucas was always getting into fights. The cause of these fights were usually due to the fact that some of the older students would pick on his best friend Kyle always being teased because he had to use crutches to walk. Lucas never knew what was wrong with Kyle's legs but he never asked.

Lucas arrived at school after his bus ride. He stood at the gate and looked around. He spotted a new boy who he had never seen before pushing around Kyle. He walked over and the new boy was shouting", Where is he? Where is the sea Gods son?" Kyle was silent, not knowing what to say. Kyle looked pleadingly at Lucas as soon as he spotted him. Lucas walked up "look I don't know what or who you are talking about but leave my friend alone". The new boy snarled at him and Lucas backed away with Kyle in tow. "Look, we can't go into that school, and we have to get you to half-blood hill. It's the only safe place." Kyle whispered to Lucas. Lucas had no idea what was going on or what half-blood hill was but he didn't question it. He ran off with Kyle just following his friend's directions.

When they got the bottom of the huge hill Lucas looked up to find a girl, around his age fighting one of the 3 furies just metres from the gate. She was lunging at it with what looked like a bronze knife. He ran up there as fast as he could. He didn't know what he was going to do because he was unarmed. He decided distraction would be his best bet. "Hey ugly and stupid over here," he shouted.

Katey

Katey sat alone in an alley weeping. She had run away from home when she was only 11 which was exactly a year today. She had been fighting monsters and trying to avoid danger. She knew she was different which was why she left home. Her father and step mother was scared of her and the monsters that would always be wandering around her whenever she was out.

Katey stood up hearing something close. She wiped the tears from her eyes and drew her knife. She didn't see anything but a woman's voice flittered through her head. _"go to camp half-blood. You'll be safe. You can find it. They will protect you"._ Katey was confused, but she ran out of the alley and just followed her instincts. She ran as fast as she could until she made it to the top of a massive hill where she could see a gold entrance.

She started to make her way through the gateway she was tossed down by a screeching bat looking woman. It had wings and sharp teeth. Its skin was grey and leathery. It was more bat then woman. She drew her knife and started jabbing and pirouetting. She was avoiding any life threatening hits from the Fury but she couldn't get any stabs in herself. She heard the boy yell before she saw him. The Fury turned around enraged at the insult. Katey found her opening. She lunged where the heart should have been and drove her knife right into the Furies body and slid it out gracefully.

"Thank you," Katey said holding out her hand to the cute brunette boy "I'm Katey Thompson, daughter of Athena. The boy took her hand. He thought about what the boy at his high school said about the son of the sea God, "Lucas Delefleur, son of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 1: Present Day

Chapter 1

Present Day

Lucas walked out his cabin door; dripping wet hair and board shorts. The only thing that was dry was his blue 'camp half-blood, where heroes reign supreme' t-shirt which he had just pulled on. He hadn't been home in 3 years but the camp had notified his mother. She hadn't been happy but it was for the best. He was now 15.

He walked over the where the weapons were kept. He decided some training wouldn't hurt. Once he arrived at the training arena he noticed another person in the rink. He smiled as he noticed the blonde curly hair of his best friend. Katey was training with her knife but she was a little sloppy so it was obvious that she had been already practicing with her bow. "Spar with me. Blondey?" Lucas asked. Katey turned around smiling. She ran up and hugged him then backed up blushing.

"I can't, I only brought my knife and bow," then she looked down at the extra sword.

"lucky I brought an extra." Lucas said smiling.

Katey grabbed the sword lightning fast and swung it hoping to hit Lucas on the side of the armour he just strapped on. Lucas blocked the blow and swung the sword launching it out of Katey's hand and into the air. "No fair, you always do that," Katey exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Then maybe you shouldn't always try that tactic," Lucas said with a chuckle. They both stopped laughing as they heard someone entering the stadium. Lucas raised his sword and Katey drew her knife.

Kyle walked in and stopped in his track as he saw the weapons. "Chill, new Demigod just arrived. Unknown parent as they won't talk to the staff. Katey and Lucas, you lucky campers get to find out which god is their parent". Lucas smiled at Katey and Katey smiled back. They ran off towards the big house and entered the room which held the new half-blood.

Katey grabbed Lucas' hand when she saw the girl huddled in a corner. The girl looked about their age with chocolate brown which was darker then Lucas'. Her eyes, the same colour as her hair. She was pretty which Lucas and Katey both noticed at the same time, however while Lucas smiled, Katey frowned.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Delefleur. Son of Poseidon" Lucas introduced himself, "welcome to camp half-blood. We need some information from you; do you think you could help us out?" The girl nodded slowly.

Katey put on her nice face and smiled sweetly. "Okay, so what we need from you is how you got here. Kind of like a history of sorts. We also need to know if anything you have done has been unusual over the last few years" Katey said just generalising the important stuff. They had tagged teamed like this before so they knew the drill.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and looked away from the two. "It's ok, we aren't going to think you're crazy we promise" Lucas told her.

The girl looked at him cautiously but decided to trust him. "It was a year ago today that I left home. I lived in San Francisco" Katey and Lucas looked at each other. San Francisco was the most monster filled state in all of America. "I was getting followed by some hairy man. I took a closer look while hiding out in a diner and noticed he had horns and a face like a bull. Some pregnant woman came up to me and told me that my father told her to find me and tell me to come here where they'll protect me from the Minotaur. I grabbed a cab and told them to drive to the end of a road. Once I got out I walked up the hill and collapsed. I woke up in this room with a half goat boy and I told him I want to talk to someone like me. That's when you guys came in"

Katey thought about the facts, while Lucas just thought about the story on a whole. "That still doesn't tell us who your god parent is" Lucas said.

"Yes it does" Katey said having an idea. Lucas looked at her confused, "the pregnant woman you idiot. Pregnancy is lined with fertility and the God of Fertility is…" She looked at Lucas expectantly but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Gosh bubble head, its Eros"

Lucas looked at the girl and she nodded. "My names Mina Van, daughter of Eros" The girl said. She started standing up. She looked and Katey who was now scowling again. "She's a pretty one Lucas I see what you mean" Katey and Lucas both had the same confused look.

Katey looked at Lucas and raised her eye brows "Mina let me show you around camp. Luke just go back to your cabin and cool down from our sparring session". Lucas grimaced and walked off to his cabin by the lake.


	3. Chapter 2: What We Are

Chapter 2

What we are

Katey walked along side Mina quietly. Katey only spoke to point things out. They turned a corner and Katey smiled. "But this" she said pointing to the arena "is my favourite place in the whole mythological world". She turned towards the arena as they entered. "Ever wielded a sword? Or a bow" Katey asked Mina.

Mina shook her head "I've handles a gun once but it was only for like a minute" she said with a smile.

"Guns wouldn't work on that Minotaur that was following you, only celestial bronze" Katey said picking up two swords that had been left by a wall by some careless campers. She handed one sword to Mina "want to test your skills?" Katey asked her.

Mina took the sword by the hilt and held it up as if she'd been learning for years. Mina made the first move as she danced around Katey trying to get in a hit. Katey blocked it and replicated the manoeuvre which Lucas had executed just that morning while sparring her. Mina's sword went flying into the air and clattered back down about 5 meters away. Mina's eyes opened wide "wow you're good" She exclaimed.

"Not really. Lucas taught me that this morning. Well actually he used that to beat me this morning." She looked away shyly. "Well let's see how you are with a bow and arrow"

Katey grabbed a bow and quiver from the shed and handed it to Mina. "How does that feel in your hand?" Katey asked as Mina strung up the arrow. Mina pulled back and released. Katey starred in awe as she looked at how the arrow had hit bullseye.

"Like its home" Mina smiled "Like I'm home."

Katey smiled too, then remembered the reason she wanted to show Mina around. "Hey Mina can ask you a question girl demi-goddess to demi-goddess?" she asked and Mina nodded, "what did you mean back there? About how you know what Lucas means? And then you called me pretty."

A wide grin crept across Mina's lips and she only said two words "you'll see" then she walked off with Katey following closely behind.

Mina whipped around to Katey "So what exactly are Half-Bloods?" she asked generally interested in it.

"Well half-bloods or Demi-gods are the result of a human and God or Goddess courtship. The heroes have qualities that enable them to have great strength, to cross the threshold between the worlds of mortal and myth" Katey told her. "There have been many famous half-bloods such as Hercules or Perseus. There are even some people in parliament today who are like us. We should go meet up with Lucas" then she walked towards Poseidon's cabin.

Lucas arrived at his cabin 10 minutes after leaving the girls. He plopped down onto the lounge made of sea shells and kicked his now bare feet up into the table. He would go for a swim but not until he tried to make sense of the new girl.

She was pretty, she was the daughter of the God of fertility and she obviously knew something he didn't. Lucas thought through her words on repeat in his head but he just kept getting more and more confused. Sure he thought Katey was pretty actually he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen but it wasn't anything more than that… Was it?

Lucas shook his head and stood up. He sprinted for the lake. He pulled his shirt off and dove into the lake in one graceful motion. He anchored himself to the rocky bottom and let out and relieved sigh. Underwater was where he did most of his clear thinking. It was his escape from reality.

He looked around him at the underwater paradise. The rocks were all smooth and shining because the dull sun was reflecting off of them. Then a thought washed over him like a massive wave. The sun was never dull in camp half-blood. It was always bright and cheerful. That should have been his first clue that something was wrong, but his mind wheeled back to what Mina had said. There were 3 things he was sure about; one, Katey was the prettiest girl he had ever met –even prettier then Aphrodite herself. Two, Katey would only ever think of him as a friend and three he really needed more time to think.

He closed his eyes to think more clearly when he felt a tugged at his mind. He ignored it and shook the feeling off then suddenly he felt a rip and he screamed in agonising pain. He grabbed the sides of his head trying to stop the ripping feeling. He tried to scream again but this time his lungs filled up with water and he blacked out. That should have been his second warning.

Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he was staring into the face of the almighty Zeus. Looking more clearly he realised he was on Olympus where all the other Gods and Goddesses were. An even scarier thought crept into his mind. He was in Poseidon's mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Knowledge of the War

Chapter 3

Knowledge of the War

The moment he realised he was in his father's mind he wanted desperately to escape. He tried to concentrate all his energy into leaving but something or someone really wanted him to listen to this. Zeus was sitting on his golden throne and the others were all in their seats around him. Lucas just thought about how much Katey would envy him for seeing this. The walls were all detailed and gold. The pictures were of heroes fighting monsters.

When Zeus commanded silence the whole room shook. Lucas stared at the tall figure holding the lightning bolt. Lucas was in awe. "Back to the matters at hand. What are we to do about Hades wanting a seat on Olympus?" Zeus asked the Gods. "We all know his threats now it's time to decide. I still vote no"

"I agree with Zeus on this one. His kingdom is the underworld it is where he is meant to be" A goddess said who looked too much like Katey to be ignored. It must be Athena. Lucas smiled on the inside but was shaken when a voice coming from him spoke up.

"I vote yes" Poseidon said. All the other Gods looked at him with the same face. Lucas had the same face on as well but he was happy to be hearing his father's voice. As if sensing his son's reaction he went on "we cannot afford another war of the God's. The last time most of us lost children"

Lucas realized what was going on. His father was telling him about the war so the Lucas could help stop it because he knew that the Gods were going to agree with Zeus.

"If I remember correctly you lost no children, nor did Athena or me" Zeus said.

"Ahh but you almost did" Poseidon said to Zeus "Thalia was worn almost to her end by the end of the fight. Aphrodite lost a daughter as did Hephaestus and if I remember correctly there were a few casualties from the children of Hermes and Ares" I was proud at how my father was standing up to Zeus.

"Let us see how they feel about this matter then. Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes and Ares, how do you feel on the Hades issue?" Zeus asked the Gods.

They all looked ashamed but they pointed their thumbs down "you should all be ashamed of yourself" Poseidon said and with that Lucas was pushed out of his mind and gasped as he woke up staring at the new girl Mina and a soaking wet Katey.

Katey looked really worried and Mina was just looking at him with a cocked head. "I thought you said he didn't get wet" Mina said to Katey. Katey just glared at her.

"I blacked out and water rushed into my lungs" Lucas told them "doesn't usually happen but my father wanted me to see something. We have to consult the Oracle. Wait, how did I get out of the water?" He asked looking at the soaking wet Katey.

Katey took a deep breath and sighed "We came to get you because we finished the tour. When we got here you didn't answer the door so I presumed you were swimming so I went and looked in the lake" her voice shook it was obvious she had been freaking out about this "when I looked out at the lake to your thinking spot you were just lying there with your eyes shut and your mouth open. I thought you had drowned because there was water in your mouth which was kind of weird, so I jumped in. I pulled you out and laid you on your bed"

Lucas realised he didn't have a shirt on so he grabbed the shirt that he had thrown on his bed and pulled it over his head then laid back down.

Mina looked confused now "Wait, your father tried to hurt you?" Mina asked him "that's not very nice"

"No Mina, he tried to show him something and as you can see he is not hurt. Even if I didn't jump in after him he would have been fine" Katey told her "now why do we have to consult the Oracle?"

Lucas explained the vision that he saw and how his father had stood up for the half-bloods. "We need a quest." He said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"What did she look like?" Katey asked him with pleading eyes.

"She was beautiful. She looked just like you" Lucas told her as he sat up. "Come on let's go" and the 3 of them set off to visit the Oracle.

**A/N I would like to thank LauraBerry for her reviews but remember i enjoy constructive criticism =] enjoy **


	5. Chapter 4: The Prophecy Changes Everythi

Chapter 4

The Prophecy That Changes Everything

Lucas and Katey stood outside the big house. It sat there as if it were taunting them. Mina just smiled and walked straight up to the door. "Come on scaredy cats" she shouted as she was about to open the door. "It's amazing in here" she chanted.

Katey rolled her eyes and dragged Lucas inside the Big House by his hand. She was freaking on the inside but she didn't show it. She didn't however, let go of Lucas' hand. They walked slowly up the stairs to the basement.

The basement had been completely renovated into a bohemian styled bedroom. Since the old prophetess had been mummified, and disintegrated a new one had taken her place. The curse had been lifted and now the job could be passed down as it once was.

A red haired woman was sitting at a desk facing the window. Lucas had no idea what the woman could be looking at since the curtains were drawn. She didn't flinch or turn as Lucas began to talk.

"Oh Rachel the great prophetess, the God's are in war and my father has talked to me to stop it" Lucas hailed. Mina looked at him and bit her lip. She moved so that she was now standing behind the two friends. Katey let go of Lucas' hand and stood beside Mina behind Lucas.

The woman at the desk spun around with her head facing down. From what they could see her eyes were glowing green and her hair was flying around softly like fire yet there was no wind. She stepped forward and her head whipped up. She began to talk in a chanting like voice.

"_Three will start where war is coldest_

_The quest will end on summer solace _

_When a war is on the rise_

_It's always good to look on the other side_

_Lunge and quiver are your greatest gifts_

_Just don't let your friendship create riffs_

_There will be a choice for the boy_

_But it will not help destroy._"

The woman fell to the floor. The glowing and the hair flying had now finished. Mina gasped and ran up to the collapsed woman. Katey and Lucas didn't know what to do. They were frozen to the spot. Mina picked the unconscious woman up and placed her carefully on the bed. She arranged the body into a comfortable position then turned towards the two frozen figures. "I guess we are going on a quest" Mina said with a smile. "Oh and nice to know that chivalry is actually dead" She said with a smirk as she strutted down the stairs.

Lucas rushed to the stairs and watched as Mina walked down the stairs. Katey saw the smile on his face and pushed him out of the way. She stormed off to get things ready. Lucas shook his head "Girls!" He muttered and he followed them out of the big house.

**A/N Sorry for the short chappy I'm suffering some writers block.. Advice is welcomed**


	6. Chapter 5: Beginning of the end

Chapter 5

The Beginning of the End

A few hours later they all met up at the front gate. They only had a matter of minutes before the Harpies would get to them. They didn't bother getting permission since it would be denied so they just planned on leaving.

Katey and Mina had on a jacket, jeans and a small backpack probably carrying water and some food. Katey had her knife strapped to her jeans. It was carefully hidden with a piece of cloth. If anyone asked she could say it was a fashion trend back where she came from.

Mina also now had a knife also strapped to her jeans. It was on the opposite leg to Katey. Mina smiled a flirtatious smile at Lucas. She didn't like him as anymore then a possible friend but she just had an infective flirty personality.

Lucas held his sword in his pocket. It had been invented by the Hephaestus cabin. It was a small, round coin looking object with a small red button. When he pressed the button a sword would fling out the top and a handle would descend from the bottom. Lucas thought it was a pretty nifty little device.

Katey was the first one to hear the Harpies. "Let's go" she said urgently and they all took off down the hill in a sprint heading towards the water.

Mina could see a boat up ahead. She pointed toward the wharf and Katey and Lucas followed her. They were so close to the boat and the Harpies were only a few metres away.

The boat was about to depart when the 3 demigods practically leapt on to the deck. They all stood up and the 2 girls walked off to find somewhere to sleep. Lucas looked over the railing and saw the Harpies on the shore line. They weren't about to go following them over the water. Instead they would walk back to camp and tell Mr D that they disobeyed the rules. Mr D would go and find them but by that time they should be already at Mt Olympus.

Lucas walked off going to find the girls. He found them snuggled up in a spare bedroom. There were only 2 beds and each girl had taken one. He smiled at the sleeping girls and thought about jumping on one to them. Instead he decided to lie out on the sofa and quickly fell asleep.

They all woke up to the sound of the horn signalling the arrival to the docks. They all grabbed their stuff and exited without before noticed. They were now in New York and all they had to do was head to the Capital Building.

They ran into the lobby of the Capital Building. The elevator was on the left side and they smiled seeing the weird looking elevator attendant. They headed over and Mina put on her flirt face.

"Hey could you do me a favour?" She asked him with a sweet smile "We need to get to Mt Olympus. There's some war going on and we want to help"

The attendant looked at her and he smiled. They all walking to the elevator and the attendant swiped a gold card.

They were all shot up into the air and Lucas had to hold on to stop himself from falling over. The girls just laughed at him.

The elevator stopped and Lucas couldn't be happier. The three demigods exited the elevator a little dazed. They walked into the huge throne room.

Mina was in awe. The other two had been here before when they were visiting for the winter solace, but Mina hadn't seen anything from this world.

The large throne in, what seemed to be the middle, held a large figure. Katey recognised him to be the almighty Zeus. Next to him were Poseidon and an empty throne which was black. That must have been Hade's but of course he was still banished from Olympus and sent to guard the gates to the underworld.

Lucas walked in first and he looked at his father. Poseidon looked at him gravely but gave him a half-hearted smile. Lucas looked towards Zeus and felt slightly nervous.

Katey looked towards Athena and saw her mother's face light up. Katey felt some confidence fill her so she stepped forward taking over the role of leader from a nervous Lucas. "Permission to speak, almighty god?" she asked with a little uncertainty.

Zeus looked her up and down and nodded his head "Permission granted child of Athena" he told her in his godly bellowing voice.

"We have been sent by the Ancient Prophetess" Katey told him "we are here to fight in the war. We know where it will strike first and we would like to send Lucas to help"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably "And where would this place be that you want to send my son?" he asked her with a confident voice. He didn't echo out his voice like Zeus did.

Katey gave the sea god a small smile "We would like to send him down with you to your palace. That's where the war is coldest. Water is cold and no one would have thought that the sea palace would get hit first" she told them all. She saw pride in her mother's eyes.

Poseidon stood up looking like he was fighting between looking outraged or shocked. He went with shocked "I will not send my son down to the ocean to fight. He will stay at camp half-blood safe and sound"

Zeus and Athena both stood up then "He will go down with you. Look at it as an opportunity for some father son bonding time" Zeus said. Athena was going to say something but she sat back down.

Poseidon looked defeated. He sat back down "And what of the rest of them?" Poseidon asked "I refuse to be the only one who sends their child into battle. What about the daughter of Athena here or the Daughter of Eros?"

"Mina will stay with me and we are going to work on our archery. I am also going to help come up with a battle strategy" Katey told them. She didn't ask this time she told them making her sound sure of herself.

Zeus gave her a grin "I like this one Athena" he said and Athena smiled "It is settled. Son of Poseidon will go with his father for a week to train for the fight to be ready for the war. Poseidon you will spar with the child right now so we can evaluate his skills"

Lucas smiled as Poseidon stood up and transformed into a man his size. Lucas pulled out his coin sword. He pressed the button allowing the sword to extend. Poseidon grabbed his sword and got into position


End file.
